deseos de cosas imposibles
by jobitachi
Summary: en la vida no todo sale como quieres deseas muchas cosas pero naruto tendra que pelear por ellas una vida familiar complicada, vivir con su novia enferma y seguir las reglas de la vida naruhina, sasusaku y otras cosas mas pd les aseguro que no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

** Deseos de cosas imposibles **

Industrias uzumaki el edificio parecía un castillo del siglo XVI con retoques orientales las maquinas del mayor conflicto armamentístico eran respaldadas por los altos hornos del zorro si poseías un rifle o un camión incluso una bala con el símbolo de los zorros era de la más alta calidad si una guerra estaba más allá de las fronteras de konoha y ella misma se alimentaba de las riquezas de los dos implicados sunagakure y kumogakure esa era la realidad y así se vivía. Pronto una mujer joven le había llevado los documentos a un pelirrojo sumido en su tristeza se podía decir que era afortunado en todas las cosas había tenido una educación vasta, era muy rico, un excelente diplomático y hábil negociante si uzumaki naruto lo tenía todo.

En esos instantes los accionistas celebraban las grandes riquezas que habían obtenido de sus últimos embarques de armas y tanques –y todo esto se lo agradecemos al gran señor naruto sin él no hubiéramos podido venderles armas a las dos estúpidas naciones se mofo un señor gordo y arrogante.

Naruto por un momento se enojó sabía que desde hacía tiempo toda esa carnicería era llevada a cabo con sus instrumentos y que no durarían mucho tiempo en ser descubiertos así que lo mejor fue retirarse del mercado antes de que le descubrieran, todo había salido con disposición y la reputación de konoha salió intacta ya que habían falsificaciones en algunas armas en esos países eso lo respaldaba.

Pero la fábrica comenzó con inicios humildes como y de qué forma paso de ser un taller de plumas a un gran conglomerado de armas.

Era una tarde de un jueves había poca lluvia naruto se había quedado en su gran oficina las horas transcurrían sin que él lo notara –espere por favor no puede entrar así

-yo puedo entrar como me dé la gana una señora de cabello negro entro iracunda se acercó al muchacho y le dio una gran bofetada la secretaria estaba perpleja y el sonido del golpe resonó en la habitación.-no creas que por que tienes más dinero que yo puedes tratar a las personas como basura además no aceptare tu oferta esa fábrica de cubiertos ha estado en mi familia por ciento veintiséis años no la soltare así como así necesitarías matarme para obtenerla.

El uzumaki había sido golpeado pero le restó importancia se limpió el hilillo de sangre que le salía por la nasal y le miro a Hana hyuga.

-crees que acaso lo hago por mí, si tienes un poco de sentido común lo aceptaras yo le debo mucho a tu hija

-no metas a hinata en esto maldito el rubio acepto cada cachetada con violencia hasta que la hyuga le detuvo el golpe, las lágrimas de Hana comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas con el rostro enojado

-terminaste Hana porque tengo trabajo pendiente

Hana sabía que esa era su máscara mostrarse indiferente pero la verdad era que se preocupaba por su hija desde hacía tiempo habían sido amigos hinata y naruto hasta el instituto medio y parte de la universidad hinata había enfermado una enfermedad extraña en el corazón ni los doctores sabían que hacer.

-recibiste su carta volteo para secarse las lagrimas

-si

-y cuál es tu respuesta

-no lo sé atino a decir

-bueno entonces te esperaremos si decides venir hinata estará muy contenta si te ve por ahí, con la misma dignidad salió del edificio no ha de ser que por un momento se le notara debilidad, en su paso confronto miradas con kushina que le saludo y Hana ni respondió.

Cuando llego a la limosina rompió en llanto.

Escucho por breves instantes un grito de Hana eso no pudo soportarlo más tomo el primer elevador y se dirigió a la oficina de su hijo tenten le estaba llevando unas gazas y de una forma amable se las pidió la pelirroja se acercó a su hijo y naruto no dijo nada solo bajo la mirada y kushina levanto su cara remojo una en un poco de alcohol y la acerco al rostro de naruto –dime que sucedió naruto

-nada mama su madre por las buenas podría ser benevolente pero por las malas era otra cosa le exprimió el algodón y todo el jugo agonizante le quemo la cara –aaaqaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

-otra vez dime que paso

-estás loca de nuevo le paso el paño en los tallones marcados en la piel

-¿otra vez?

-ok ok solo vino a pelear su fábrica la tonta no quiere mi dinero

-ay hijo bajo la guardia cómo pudiste no había otra forma de ayudar

-mama tu amiga es tan testaruda que no acepta mi dinero y eso me molesta muchísimo

-siéntate

-ya no me vas a matar verdad

-ja jajá rio dulcemente hijo no hay necesidad de temerme irónicamente eso habría que temerle

-bien ya esta le coloco el algodón guardo los medicamentos y le sonrió – ¿ahora que comeremos? Ah ya se conozco un buen restaurante en la avenida donde fui ayer con sakura y me pareció que tal vez iríamos un día ya estoy cansada de verte comer esos tazones de ramen que nada bueno tienen

Naruto estaba sumido en la preocupación y la impotencia, era su amiga y él no podía hacer nada eso lo noto kushina –hijo se lo de tu promesa el rubio se sorprendió

-como lo sabes

-una madre conoce bien a sus hijos y te conozco lo suficiente como saber que estás enamorado de hinata pero la cuestión es porque no vas y se lo dices.

-lo hice eso comenzó su primer ataque al corazón tengo miedo de perderla

-y si muere lo dejaras al aire ella ya estaría muerta sabes sakura me ha contado del desarrollo de su enfermedad no va para nada bien hinata está soportándolo todo te está esperando hijo no la dejes con la duda.

-pero no tengo ninguna cura se lo prometí le dije que la conseguiría a cualquier precio y mírame solo he hecho más dinero y dinero soy un fracaso que no puede ni siquiera salvar al amor de su vida.

-no naruto hay cosas en el mundo inevitables lo único que podemos hacer es aliviar un poco su dolor ve y bésale esta puede ser la última vez haz que sea inolvidable.

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces tomo su abrigo salió casi tropezándose toco frenético el botón del ascensor que no respondía de una patada derribo la puerta de las escaleras salió del edificio y corrió con todas sus fuerzas –espérame hinata ya voy

Kushina se había quedado en la oficina tomo el retrato uno pequeño con la fotografía de ella minuto, naruto y sakura cuando eran familia –"jóvenes" son tan sentimentales no es así querido minuto

-¿mama te encuentras bien? ¿Y naruto?

-salió a recuperar su corazón

-ay ese idiota tiene un automóvil y se le ocurre correr

-ja jajá se parece a tu padre sakura

-mejor iré a buscarlo no sea que se pierda en la ciudad

-por qué no mejor me acompañas al restaurante que fuimos la última vez

-pero mama no te preocupa naruto

-si pero ya es noche y además tú ya estas cansada tu hermano sabe que hacer

-bien pero tu invitas

-ay hija olvide mi bolso en casa

-tacaña

-que dijiste

-nada mami vámonos

Hospital de especialidades medicas

Hinata estaba tendida en la cama con múltiples aparatos aferrándose a un pequeño hilo de vida hiashi a su lado estaba consumido por la agonía y el cansancio pero no había perdido la fe sostenía la mano de su hija soñaba con la esperanza de que un día al cerrar los ojos ella lo despertaría sonriente y llena de vida y que le daría un montón de nietos que viviría como todas las jóvenes de su edad pero parecía tan lejano y la vida se le iba poco a poco.

-papa" había abierto débilmente los ojos – ¿el vendrá?

Hiashi sabía muy bien que esta sería su ultima vez que después de su última operación ella no soportaría más así que decidió mentirle para aliviar un poco su dolor – si hija el vendrá en cualquier momento el atravesará esa puerta y te traerá un enorme oso de peluche snif por eso tienes que ser fuerte por que viene en camino.

-papa? Un enorme oso de peluche si ya no soy una niña

-si eres una niña eres mi niña ambos rieron un poco

-con que naruto venga estoy satisfecha.

Otra vez se rindió a la debilidad siguió soñando, la esposa de hiashi había llegado para cambiarle turno a su esposo el velaría de noche y ella estaría de día ambos se miraron y salieron al pasillo se dieron un abrazo –sabes cómo me hace falta mi niña

-lo se querida pero tú también debes de ser fuerte ella saldrá bien por un momento lloraron cedieron y volvieron a llorar –recuerdas cuando hinata nació hiashi

-si querida dije esta niña va a ser más fuerte que yo y será la niña más especial de todas

-perdón por no hacerla más fuerte perdón hinata

-de que te disculpas si hinata es la hija más especial del mundo la amo al igual que a ti

Los doctores se detuvieron a su encuentro habían venido especialistas de otros países su caso era tan extraño que incluso era tema de discusión en medicina pero seis estaban a cargo de la operación.

Se acercó la directora tsunade dándole una forma –firmen esto y comenzaremos los esposos se miraron Hana asintió y el bolígrafo escribió hyuga.

Hinata miraba hacia la ventana en cualquier momento el llegaría pero luego se abrió la puerta los doctores comenzaron a desconectarla de los aparatos y se preparaban para pasarla a otra camilla uno de ellos comenzó a quitarle las agujas pero luego sintió una mano impidiéndoselo y débilmente dijo –no por favor hasta que llegue, el medico miro a su superior y este asintió se quitó la mano y una a una las removió poco hacia hinata para resistirse por que la debilidad era súbita sus suplicas no eran escuchadas –por favor, por favor naruto viene en camino

La pasaron a otra camilla el pasillo estaba lleno de doctores y los fotógrafos comenzaron haciendo tomas mientras se acercaba al quirófano donde seria mutilada por última vez y una lagrima rodo dejando un hilo de tristeza y suplica un socorro silencioso que fue respondido la camilla había sido detenida en un golpe seco una mano fuerte se lo impedía agitado y sin aire naruto había llegado a tiempo.

-HINATA volvió a tomar aire oye hinata NO TE RINDAS esas palabras

-naruto kun llegaste

-señor está interrumpiendo una importante operación es necesario que posponga lo que le vaya a decir

-me importa un carajo lo que me digas, hinata vámonos de aquí la tomo entre brazos y trató de llevársela a la habitación frente al asombro de muchos seguridad llego en ese instante.

- señor si no se detiene ahora ella no podrá ser operada

Poco le importo lo que le habían dicho –"hinata" sonó suave tengo que decirte algo ella levanto su rostro –yo también y sin más se dieron un beso que los doctores maldijeron

Hana y hiashi llegaron Hana estaba más que furiosa ese idiota estaba impidiendo que la operaran pero hiashi la detuvo para que viera más claro el panorama su hija estaba feliz muy feliz

-perdón por llegar tarde hinata

-no te preocupes esto lo compensa todo mi amor

-la paciente ya estaba preparada señor con ese beso nos arruino todo, lo siento señores pero la operación no se llevara a cabo, señor puede ahorrarnos las molestias y llevar a la paciente de nuevo a su habitación.

-¡Naruto! Le hablo fuerte hiashi –cuídala muy bien el rubio asintió

-el rubio enamorado se quedó toda la mañana hasta que una enfermera llego a tomar los signos vitales de hinata frenéticamente movió sus hojas y abrió la puerta para llamar a un doctor él también le había hecho las mismas pruebas y susurro con la enfermera.

-¿sucede algo malo? Doctor

-al contrario señor uzumaki ella muestra una mejoría relativamente acelerada, no sé pero prácticamente agonizaba y ahora no puedo creerlo se está recuperando.

-"naruto" abrió los ojos la peli azul

-que sucede hinata

-quiero otro se sonrojo

-¿otro?

-otro besito y es que ella era así tierna tímida dulce

-que espera señor le señalo el sanador tal vez esa sea la cura

-bueno y la beso –que tal

-quiero otro

-otro

-otro

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Creo que esta vez si me pase de miel porfavor porfis mándenme un review con ustedes una historia fuera de lo normal el loco tsukane necesita opiniones asi que mándenme un review o un tomatazo me duelen los dedos gracias a todos y que los disfruten si lo actualizare no me presionen _**


	2. Chapter 2 donas con glaseado rosa

888888888888888888888888 **DONAS CON GLASEADO ROSA **888888888888888888888888888

Apenas había entrado la época de lluvias las personas eran un entorno multicolor de paraguas y bebidas calientes en esas ocasiones hacían ya sea quedarse en casa o mojarse algunas la pasaban mal porque si no te metías en un charco sucio te rociaban con el mismo los autos sakura sabia bien que las cosas no andaban bien para ella suspiro y pidió al cielo que no la mojaran desde que su hermano mayor se había convertido en el magnate de las industrias de konoha ella era considerada como su sombra por eso lo hizo le pidió amablemente a su madre que ella ejercería medicina sin el apoyo de su hermano kushina se lo tomo bien claro mientras buscaba un esposo apenas tenía veinte años y difícilmente brillaba su poder claro hacia cirugías muy importantes, llevaba tratamientos complejos el año pasado había recibido el premio a la mejor doctora del país por descubrir un antídoto eficaz pero en el hospital en el que trabajaba solo se escuchaba

"claro cómo no va a ser una buena doctora si pertenece a los uzumaki"

"si su madre es la afamada diseñadora y su hermano el asqueroso multimillonario por supuesto que tiene las mejores cirugías"

"digan que quiere la princesa y ella lo tiene"

La princesa era el sobrenombre que cargaba a sus espaldas ino se lo había puesto ya que una vez cardiología y neurología se habían topado en una cirugía complicada y salieron en disputas por un diagnostico que al final resulto erróneo. Pero esa actitud abrazadora de ino se convirtió en una muy peculiar amistad con sakura.

-miren a la princesita idiota acaba de llegar tarde y no veo a nadie que le llame la atención toma, le había arrojado la tableta de los pacientes que había olvidado anotar en un pizarrón un día anterior

-perdón por llegar tarde ino es que está lloviendo, un momento me acabas de llamar "idiota y princesita"

-cuando se trata de la princesita frentona nadie le dice nada pero si es uno de nosotros (se refería a los que no tienen dinero) nos pasan a la orca

-oye me esfuerzo mucho al igual que todos

-si claaarooo -_-

-no tengo por qué escuchar tus idioteces oxigenada mejor lárgate a tu cueva

-que dijiste maldita frentona

-lo que escuchaste ino cerda

Esa discusión era el pan de cada día del hospital salida un poco más de sus problemas se dispuso a trabajar su primer paciente era un niño tenía que pasar por el a pediatría se sonrojaba cada vez que le mencionaban pediatría el Dr. Zasuke uchiha podía tener el rostro más sombrío el semblante más atemorizador pero guardaba una sonrisa que derretía el corazón.

-me lo temía se descolgó un estetoscopio serio rodo con su silla al escritorio

-sucede algo doctor la madre del niño se preocupo

Abrió un cajón y saco un envuelto –necesita una dosis de azúcar sabor cereza de inmediato

-_- esas bromas no eran de buen gusto trataba de ser gracioso pero siempre su semblante serio hacia parecer la desgracia del mundo

-ah que bien que llegaste sakura quiero que le hagas unos estudios al pequeño azuma debemos saber si su corazón está bien. Le revolvió la cabeza al niño

-si por supuesto vamos azuma el niño le tomo la mano a su madre y salieron del consultorio

-sakura quiero hablar contigo cerraron la puerta y la tomo de los hombros acercándosele casi a la altura de sus ojos ella se asustó pero también le agrado ese acto de fuerza viril de acorralarla sakura estaba segura de lo que hacía así que volteo exponiendo su cuello –se gentil soy muy sensible

-eh? No solo quiero pedirte que seas muy exigente con el estudio del pequeño azuma

-ah era eso 0_0 si no te preocupes confía en mi

"idiota _ como es que pensaste que tendrías sexo con él y en plenas horas de trabajo idiota, idiota"

El día trabajando se pasa inconsciente casi como para no comer ni descansar un ratito la peli rosa reviso una y otra vez los electro cardiogramas, las radiografías del tórax y los exámenes de sangre

-oye princesita deja de ponernos en vergüenza y descansa un rato

-no puedo zasuke me pidió que revisara bien estos estudios

-si te lo pide mi esposo es mejor que lo hagas rápido

-si fuera tu esposo te mataría para quedármelo cerda

-ah sí quiero ver que lo intentes

-hoy no estoy cansada, ino le dio un café con crema batida que tanto le gustaba a sakura compro unas donas con glaseado rosa salió al corredor de la parte trasera del hospital donde nadie la viera se aseguró de lo susodicho y devoro como un animal las donas tomado un sorbo de café entre cada engullida relamiendo el papel de las donas embarrándose las mejillas y chupándose los dedos.

- eso te va a matar era zasuke que estaba recargado en una de las sillas fumando un cigarrillo

La peli rosa estaba apenada verle lamer como un perrito la papeleta de las donas

-si tu no dices de esto yo no digo lo tuyo dijo mientras tomaba una bocanada de cáncer tengo una reputación de cero vicios sakura asintió pero un chillido delato su hambre.

-sakura dime porque no compras algo más nutritivo en la cafetería eso hasta un niño sabe que es comida chatarra.

-si pero no tengo dinero

-no me digas que no te alcanza para una sola comida, en que gastas tu salario que no eres hija de ricos esa palabra le dolía pero era verdad ella desde pequeña siempre vivía entre lujos pero desde que se independizo le pidió a su madre y hermano que no le ayudasen de ninguna forma decisión que no les pareció pero que respetarían por amor a ella.

-la verdad es que me voy de juerga me gasto la mayoría y el resto lo ocupo en varios gastos

-bueno lo de varios gastos si te lo creo pero de juerga por favor sakura no te he visto ni un día con resaca.

-es que….

-está bien yo invito después de todo no puedo dejar hambrienta a una amiga tan linda como tu

-son cincuenta con cincuenta dijo la señora de la caja en su plato solo había dos sándwiches y una limonada grande estaba apenada el monto era mucho más de lo que le había dado zasuke se resignó bajo la charola y salió de la fila.

Zasuke lo vio todo y la detuvo tomándola de la mano –espera sakura no te vayas, oye por que le cobras tan caro a mi amiga

-eh? Se extrañó la aludida, ella es rica puede pagar lo que sea

-eso es injusto maldita sea así lo vas a dejar ¿sakura?

-déjalo así zasuke de todas formas todos aquí piensan igual, ino estaba formada en la fila no soporto más ese trato al que le daban a su amiga así que tomo uno de los pasteles y se lo arrojo en la cara a la señora una trifulca se armó en la cafetería por el trato a sakura.

Los jardines del hospital estaban cubiertos del roció de la lluvia que estaba haciendo estragos en la chica se tomó de los brazos se agacho y comenzó a llorar pensando en lo inútil que se sentía en la manera en que la gente la veía y el desprecio de sus demás colegas por ser rica.

Un olor suave a tabaco le cubrió la espalda zasuke le coloco su bata –ya sé por qué no te alcanza les pagas lo que piden y no puedes negarte. La peli rosa asintió

-desde que se enteraron que mi hermano es naruto y mi madre es kushina uzumaki la gente no deja de tratarme como si tuviera todo el dinero de los dos en mis manos

-ya veo… entonces cámbiate de apellido

-no puedo eso sería como negar lo que soy

El uchiha saco la cajetilla de su pantalón y encendió un cilindro relajándose en la primera bocanada –por eso la señora de la comida chatarra es tu amiga

-uhm siempre que puedo le compro donas glaseadas, me recuerdan a mi papa él me compraba unas al salir de su trabajo en ese tiempo éramos pobres y unas donas de glaseado rosa eran un lujo que se reservaba para mí, mama y hermano no le preocupaba hacerlo porque ellos son fuertes y yo siempre tan débil que me es imposible sobresalir, creo que es inútil a estas alturas sentirse así como una niña tonta me esforzare los alcanzare cuando menos lo piensen los superare, gracias zasuke por escucharme

-y dices que no eres fuerte, yo no me levantaría con tanta determinación

-aun así gracias

-parece que el pequeño azuma solo necesita vitaminas

-gracias a dios doctor uchiha al fin puedo respirar la madre coloco la mano en el pecho aliviada

-no me dé las gracias a mi sino a la doctora sakura ella fue quien hizo los estudios

-Enserio una doctora de ese calibre reviso a mi hijo, siento que le debo más que las gracias

Apenas amanecía el segundo día y sakura parecía trabajar más tenaz como si no hubiera sucedido nada era una persona muy trabajadora, amable y buena gente hacia unos momentos hablo con la directora sobre el disturbio de la cafetería el día anterior le había explicado que la actitud de ino yamanaka se debía al trato que le habían dado

"no por ser rica piensen que es una persona déspota y prepotente, ella es mi mejor amiga si le hacen algo malo los matare"

-después de todo es mi mejor amiga

Minutos más tarde en los vestidores

-sakura bienes con nosotras iremos a tomar un café ino se acercó junto con otras chicas

-hola doctora sakura mi nombre es rin honara gusto en conocerla

La otra parecía más seca en sus expresiones según rin le costaba hacer amigos ya que los que tenía eran algo raros

-ho...hola mi nombre es Karin orochi gggusto en conocerte vengo obligada por las dos

-hola a las dos mi nombre es sakura uzumaki espero que seamos buenas amigas

-mejor comienza por pagar frentona, ah por cierto estas son las ultimas ino le entrego un envuelto que tenía un olor a pan muy dulce

-son donas de glaseado rosa

-si son como tu tierna y dulce pero mortales

-maldita ino cerda… gracias.

**La amistad es a veces un poco extraña no lo creen? Bueno espero sus reviews esta es la pronta continuación pero no me presionen aún tengo miel de maple para rato tomatazos, opiniones y reviews son bien venidos gracias a todos por leerlo **


End file.
